


Parasites

by Shagel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adrenaline Junkie Kylo, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fingerfucking, Heavy Angst, Human kylo ren, Lots of blood drinking, Pet Rey, Posessive-Obsessive Kylo, Sexual Abuse, Vampire Rey (Star Wars), pet kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shagel/pseuds/Shagel
Summary: She is a vampire, a leech. One of the monsters, First Order is hunting down. But somehow Kylo Ren doesn`t want to kill her, but to keep to himself.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Parasites

“I'll kill you, do you hear me?" she throws herself at the glass again, leaving a dirty scarlet stain. It looks almost like her, but more mad. She tries to scratch it through, breaking nails, but can't get out. It's impossible.

He's somewhere near, he's very close — there are holes in this fucking glass box to prevent suffocation - and his smell, iron-sweet, AB, RH-positive, tickles the palate, making fangs itch.

“Ren…” she can't break the glass with her head, and the remnants of her brain, not a hungry reptile that needs blood and darkness only, but of a girl, that had a name and liked to paint nails red, that beautiful shade that looks like fresh blood, jump to plan B. “Oh, c'mon, Ren... Please…”

Rey wraps arms around her shoulders, pretending to be in pain. Like it`s so fucking cold here or she just needs a hug, one hug for a lonely and lost girl. And looks through the muddy red haze at his black silhouette, stuck on the other side. 

"Please let me go, I -" she swallows. The mouth is full of blood, not someone else's, but her own, so there isn't much time left. “I won't touch anyone. And I won't tell anyone, honestly, I swear to God, just please…”

He doesn't move, doesn't even try to pretend that he cares about her dying in half of an hour or so if she doesn't eat, and the whole world in front of her turns red.

“ ... just let me out, you fucking bastard! Fu-u-uck!" 

She had to be more careful. Not to jump on the first big guy who was at the bar, although he was the best dish there, filled with fifteen pints of sweet, fragrant blood that beckoned her to drink all of it, to the last drop. Not to rely on pure luck, not to believe in fucking omens, she had to think first of all!

She hits the glass again, smashing her forehead, laughing and howling — the mouth is bleeding, nose is running blood too, and soon she will burst like an inflated balloon, leaving rotting fragments of flesh behind.

"Hey..." Rey slides down, flopping to the floor. “They will come for me. They'll know I'm in trouble and they'll find me. And then all of you... " her lie tastes like bitter poison, but he won't know it, yeah?

He would never ever guess she wasn't in the coven, but just a wild thing. A lone wolf.

Vampires without a coven wouldn't last a year. It's much easier to survive in a pack, hunt and hide together from the fucking ubiquitous First Order. Rey was lucky enough to make a deal with Plutt, but now her luck went down the toilet. Glass toilet somewhere in First Order headquarters, to be precise.

And yeah, she could break some normal glass, she's a goddamn vampire! Or scratch a hole in it like a motherfucking Catwoman with only one nail, long and sharp, but durasteel ... nope.

Blood gurgles in her throat as Rey tries to slow her breathing and calm down.

That's it... stay cool… Don't panic, stupid!

Keep your thoughts away, let only an ancient reptile, a hungry monster remain, it knows what to do.

Rey writhes on the floor, unbuttoning a crisp, shiny dress that has lost all its beauty under the dirty stains. She rips it like an old, unnecessary skin, and then rises to her knees.

Glides across the glass, but in a different way, more like a snake now, flirting and showing the body that mortals are so hungry for.

Here, take it, touch it — the nipples are hard from the cold touch of the glass, but Rey grits her teeth, biting lower lip — oh come on, all you have to do is to open the damn door...

His shadow shudders, finally coming to life, and trembles on the other side of the glass, as if thinking. Or doubting. But it seems her plan is working, and Rey triple her efforts.

“Bet you've never fucked someone like me," she croaks, laughing. He would not stand there, hiding behind durasteel. He would lay at her feet, whimpering, begging to bite him, like all of them did.

People are weak, but that one is not. He doesn't react to her naked body.

“I know you will regret it. Not for me, of course... But for a missed opportunity. Come on, Ren, come on... one last fuck, just five minutes, or even three, please?

"Enough," he talks for the first time since they`re here, still separated by a transparent glass, and there's no sympathy in his voice. Or desire. There is nothing at all, just steel. As if he were a machine, not a man.

Enough? She is going to die soon - and there are two options, either she`ll bleed out or will be exposed to the sun in the morning. Probably that's what he is waiting for - the sun to rise.

And then watch her dying, burning to ashes.

Rey spits in his direction and peels away from the glass.

She won't humiliate herself any more, so she steps back — the floor is like ice under bare feet — and hides in a far corner, curling up in a ball.

That won`t help unfortunately — he follows her, enormous shadow growing even larger, darker, and looming near again, bringing the same intoxicating iron-sweet smell with him.

“What else do you want?" Rey looks up, but can barely see. Yes, she wouldn't make it to the morning, which is probably for the best.

“What's your real name, Kira?"

His question takes her by surprise. The reptile in the brain hisses, baring fangs, but some tiny part, the one that could survive even after death, wakes up, taking control over the limp body.

"R-Rey..." she answers, because what's the point of lying anymore? Maybe they`ll carve these three stupid letters on the stone, though who will mourn her... definitely not this man, this mortal. "My name was Rey. And..."

She doesn't have time to end her ask — even through the red haze Rey sees some blurred figures join the giant black shadow. Their voices are muted, maybe they are deciding what to do next, because Rey hasn't told them anything. Because she knows nothing about the others or where is Inanna Leia is and her newborn vampire army. Nothing at all. 

Lone wolf, that what she was. Fucking stupid and doomed.

"Hey..." she reaches for the glass, but can no longer grasp its darkness. Even Ren is gone and now she is definitely going to die. All alone, torn by pain. Again, but this time for good.

***

"Hush." Low gentle voice slides along the edge of her ear, breath hot like hell, and Rey wants to grab it to hold on. "Drink," the darkness scatters a bit and a warm throat pulsing with a thick vein touches her torn, swollen lips. "Drink, Rey."

Fangs pop out of the gums, piercing warm skin, and the first drop falls on the tongue.

Somebody's fingers move through her hair, stroking gently, trying not to cause any more pain, and the other hand holds her up, boneless, weak and completely helpless. A leech, that's what she is now.

Rey swallows and bites again, choking on the sweetness with a hint of iron, until her mind returns. And the ability to distinguish between light and shadow, to control the monster inside her brain, now lulled by the blood.

This blood has a special taste, and it's not just because every sip drags Rey back from death. AB... positive.

"Ren..." Her voice has almost no power to be heard, to be understood, but the mortal who holds her in his arms, as if he's holding a child or a bride with the neck outstretched, can still hear.

Rey hides the fangs and she can finally see.

Yes, it's his shadow that covers her whole, but... why?

She flinches, raising weak, trembling hands, not to attack, but to defend herself — and he pushes her away from him, as if he was not saving her from horrible death a minute ago. He looks down at her now, mercilessly stern, indifferent to the convulsions that pass through her body.

"Get up!” he orders, and there's a promise of a slow and painful death in his voice if she doesn't obey. The reptile inside the skull wakes up and snarls, but Rey is too weak to do as it wants.

"I..." 

The floor is still icy under her elbows, and Rey understands clearly, she's not dead, she's not saved, it's the same cage.

Ren just went inside and fed her a little for some reason, probably for another interrogation.

“I can`t, ” all she can do is get down on all fours, like an animal, weak and helpless. She is still naked but that doesn't matter anymore, especially since he doesn't care either.

"Then crawl," his shadow steps away, and a bright light pierces her eyes. Ren stops at the glass door, repeating again as if she's stupid. "Crawl to me. Unless you want to die right now."

This changes everything — he was smart enough to give her that much blood so she can do simple things, like crawl on the floor, but has no strength to attack him.

Why had he let her live?

***

"Come! Heel!" he talks to Rey as if she is his pet. A dog. The door hisses behind them, locked with an electronic lock, cutting his private chambers off the network of endless tangled corridors.

This cage is no better than the last one. The only difference that there`s no glass to hide behind it. Though bigger. Much bigger and clean.

"I said heel!" his movements are smooth and quick, as if he is not a man himself, and Ren is holding a long whip, already unfurling its hissing ring.

Whip hits Rey's back, sharp, and the stroke is so strong that it knocks her backward.

Rey hisses, reptile in her hindbrain is screaming for vengeance. Craving to get up, attack and tear his fucking throat to shreds, but Rey`s maximum now is to take two wobbly steps and fall back at Ren's feet, wheezing with pain.

"Good girl," he says, leaning over, his huge shadow is like a wall that is going to fall and crush her to dust beneath it. Ren pats the top of her head, again as if she was his pet. “Maybe I still can make use of you. We'll see. For now, all you have to do is be obedient. And nice."

Nice?

It's not her but the monster inside that is snarling, digging sharp claws — red, Rey`s favourite colour - into his leg.

The punishment follows immediately — the whip hits her face, burning the cheek with pain. Hissing dead loop tightens on the throat and lifts Rey up to Ren's face

“Don't you get it?" Ren pulls her closer, squeezing her throat. She gasps and squirms, bare feet scratching the floor, but cannot avert his eyes. 

“Do anything stupid and I will change my mind and get rid of you. If I think you`re useless. Right now you are, little pet." 

He mocks Rey but somehow stays calm. As if he has no feelings at all, and she only imagined the tenderness of the hands that hold her close to his throat.

Rey grimaces, gathering all saliva in her mouth, bloody, sweet and salt, and spits in Ren's face. 

She likes him more now. With white skin, covered in pink shreds — saliva and blood clots. She`ll kill that motherfucker when she gets a chance, rip out his artery with her teeth.

His hand rises, but instead of slapping her, Ren squeezes her chin, pressing fingertips hard the bone that jaw aches.

"Now lick it off, pet. Thoroughly... because you won't get any more blood." 

He pulls Rey even higher, and she gasps for air. Ouch… Ouch… 

But even if she's sick with hopeless submission, Rey sticks out her tongue and touches his cheek with the tip of it.

Ren lets her go, untangling aching neck from the loop, and grimaces, wiping the last of the saliva from his cheek. “You do that again and I'll cut your tongue out, understood?"

Rey nods, eyes closed, teeth clenched, because she wants to attack him again. The monster inside her screams.

But she can`t... No! Not now. She's too weak.

"Why..." she gasps and stares at her broken, bloodied fingernails. They are covered with tiny crimson spots of dried blood and more than everything in the world she wants to put them in her mouth.

Suck them, lick them clean, even one drop of blood is still more than nothing. Priceless gift for someone who almost died half an hour ago...

Ren winds up the noose of the whip and with a loud hiss it becomes some kind of bracelet on his wrist - fucking First Order technologies, no more saint water or wooden stakes, welcome to the new century. It looks like a huge snake now, it`s eyes glittering with scarlet jewels. He does it very neatly as if he has done this many times.

“Why do you need me?” rasps Rey. He wasn't tempted by her body, although at first she was sure he liked he, there at the bar where she met him. But apparently First Order can be hard not only for young pretty girls, but for the prey as well. 

"I'm not..." She lied, yes, so what, he is going to use her as bait to find the others in her non-existing coven now? If she tells him the whole truth now, she won't last a minute. And if she lies… “I'm not gonna tell you anything. At all.”

“Are you sure?" Ren tilts his head and curls his lips in a faint, almost indistinguishable smile. That's all the fun he can show, but black wavy strands fall over his eyes, making him look a little more human. Somewhere between marble statue of some ancient god and a real man.

How could she even think that he is a normal guy? Was she blind or that hungry? He is danger himself, and now she sees it clearly. Fuck!

“In less than forty-eight hours, you'll be singing a different tune, pet. Believe me, I know it. I've seen this so many times... You were only halfway to fading. It's usually even worse after.”

Rey flinches and looks away.

Yes, she was lucky to make a deal with Unkar. And he didn't kill her when she refused to work for him as one of that blood-sucker whores. He even allowed her to feed in his territory in exchange for information, so she never had to starve to a second death.

His blood feeder, a run-down bar in the suburbs wasn't even a coven, so even if she turns Plutt in now, that probably won't save her.

Ren brought her into his lair. The outline of a huge bed protrudes from the shadows and there is a silver glimpse of the chain on the floor, already cuffed to the iron headboard. There`s no doubt on whose neck will be locked on the other end of that metal leash.

Think... Think!

Rey turns to the windows.They are hidden behind rows of blinds from the ceiling to the floor. Only tiny specks of morning light break through and even these little shining sparks make her whole body tremble in animal fear. 

But still… windows are good. She can try to brea...

"They are made of durasteel, too," he says, relentlessly crushing her last hope. “Do you think I'm an idiot?" 

Ren strides past her to the bed, and Rey recoils. 

“Come here.” He sits down on the edge of the bed, bent under his weight, and slaps his knee. “Come on, heel, pet. Don't make me hurt you again.”

There is nowhere to run — Rey quickly studies the bedroom, but all doors leading somewhere else are locked. And the lock is electronic, requires a fingerprint, she can't scratch it with nails or pick out with a simple bobby pin. Or a paperclip, she doesn't even have.

"Should I crawl to you again?" Rey gathers all the disdain that's left to put it into one phrase.

But Ren shrugs as if he doesn't care. "If you can't walk, crawl. Come on, little pet, on my lap, quickly."

She walks to him on wobbly, jelly-like legs — back straight, chin forward — and stops in front of Ren.

He is still wearing the same pullover, a rough-knit black one with dried bloodstains and a hole in the side, and black jeans. But carries himself as if there is some invisible, invulnerable to fangs and claws armor on top of his enormous big body.

Indifference covers his face, and it looks as if made of marble, carved with all possible skill, but still not good enough to animate it.

“I said sit.” He grabs her wrist and pulls Rey toward him, forcing her to fall on his exposed lap with her bare hips. Big hands greedily caress her shoulders and back, causing goosebumps over the spine, and Rey hisses involuntarily. Anyone else trying to touch her without permission would be dead already. But she is the one to be toyed with now, she is the prey in someone else's hands, and it drives her mad.

"Snoke, and everyone else…” 

Ren`s hand is on her right breast, cupping it and gently massaging, making Rey squirm on his lap and gasp of sudden pleasure. 

"Well, everyone else here is against me keeping you. Because you are dangerous.” Ren chuckles, satisfied with her embarrassed noises and pinches her nipple. She gasps again, louder, when pleasure becomes pain, and grimaces. 

“But you know what, pet?” Ren leaves her swollen nipple alone, grabs her chin and forcing Rey to look at him, straight into his dark hooded eyes, veiled with heavy, hungry excitement mixed with indifference. “You are not dangerous at all.” He presses the thumb to her upper lip, lifting it, exposing the tips of the fangs. 

“C'mon, just try, little one.” His rich voice teases her. “And I'll break your jaw. But there's always a chance to do that, right?"

His pupils dilate, throbbing, and Rey swallows in fascination.

Yeah, she can. And wants. Kill him now — or at least rip out his throat along with thick pulsing artery — and then she'll die.

Maybe there won't be a chance to bite, because his other hand is already on the nape of her neck, heavy as a collar.

“Don't wanna.” It takes all the strength to say this, and half of it goes to shushing the beast raging in her skull.

“Good girl.” Even with a smile, somehow he remains the same... indifferent. Emotions like water disappear from his face without a trace. Ren presses the the thumb against her left upper fang, filling her mouth with salt, iron, and sweetness. 

One drop, just one, but Rey involuntarily twitches, closing eyes and enjoying it`s taste.

“You deserved it.” Ren immediately removes his hand and Rey moans in frustration. “But good things come in small packages, pet. Now let me see, what did you say about me never fucking someone like you?"

“No …” Rey struggles, trying to get off his knee and get the fuck away, as soon as it is possible. “No!”

"Yes, Rey, that`s was your offer. Do you think I've never heard words like that? They all begged me to fuck them fast and then let go, and you know what, pet? I liked it, too, seriously.” 

Ren grabs her by the hair and holds so tight that she`ll have to leave the scalp in his hand to escape. He shushes her crying. 

“Especially the second part, the one where they try to escape. This is my home, my Order, little one. You can't even get to the bathroom without my help. Well, since we agreed on your being nice and obedient... Then we can fully enjoy the rest.”

A moment later she is hauled to her feet like a rag doll.

And then he throws her on the bed, pinning down by a heavy body. The rough fabric of the sweater mercilessly rubs sensitive nipples, but this is not the worst of it. 

His hand pushes between her bare thighs, stroking almost painfully, no matter how Rey squirms or squeezes the legs. He thrusts inside with two fingers, then three, so thick and rough it hurts. 

He pokes her slowly, rhythmically, as if restraining himself, though it still so painful that she moans and screams. Rey snarls and snaps her teeth like a rabid animal, but can't reach Ren's throat, looming so close.

A white throat with dark beauty marks, a protrusive Adam's apple, and a throbbing vein, so close but unattainable. As well as her freedom.

“Come for me now, and maybe I'll spare you today, pet," Ren curls lips smiling and murmurs.

“Because I'm tired as hell and I want to sleep. Do we have a deal?" 

He is leaning on Rey even harder, his body is like a block of stone, she can't kick off. His thick black hair gets into her mouth, making it difficult to scream or even breathe. Three fingers are joined by a fourth one, and the thrusts become stronger, even more painful. 

"Now, now, don't cry... You're a monster, Rey. That's why I chose you. My personal little monster... we'll make a great team, aren`t we?

The pain is increasing and Rey cries and moans, arching the body under the overwhelming waves of pleasure. She can't resist it, so she comes as Ren ordered, shuddering and whimpering. 

Pitch-black darkness, so greedy, so inhuman, surrounded by patches of morning light, is dancing in his pupils, and that's the last thing Rey sees before passing out.


End file.
